A Psicologia De Um Anjo
by Miseno-san
Summary: Gaara era um cara com problemas, e Sakura uma universitária determinada em ajudar as pessoas através da Psicologia. Em um consultório fechado, o nervosismo da primeira vez e um paciente nada agradável, tudo pode acontecer. GAASAKU De volta a ativa! \o\


**A Psicologia de Um Anjo**

**Err... .-.**

**E-Eu ser Miseno-san.. n//n**

**Você não deve me conhecer. Mas a algumas "eras" atrás eu escrevia nesse site.**

**Ahh, como era bom naqueles tempos. Era adorado pela as minhas leitoras. Minhas fics eram comentadas e elogiadas por praticamente todas as leitoras da Fanfiction. Já até tentaram me plagiar, e eu tinha até um fã clube (ta, não tinha não.. ¬¬)**

**Enfim, eram bons tempos. E depois de milênios dedicado a uma porcariazinha chamada VESTIBULAR, eu novamente estou aqui. Tentando voltar a ser o velho Miseno-san de sempre. **

**Eu nem vou tentar me desculpar com as minhas leitoras, porque elas não estam aqui! 8D Essa é uma fic GaaSaku, e como eu sei que minhas leitoras odeiam esse tipo de casal.. 8D**

**Ta bom.. u_ú Elas estam aqui sim, pelo menos as que se lembram de mim, nem que seja somente para ler os meus comentários bestas. E a você que não me conhece, pois nunca leu uma fic minha, muito prazer. Por aqui me chamam de Miseno-san. Sou um carinha muito humilde e também não critico nem um pouquinho as minhas amigas/escritoras! 8D**

**Huhuhuhuhuhuhu...**

**Sabe, isso tudo de recomeço pode não ser tão mal assim . Sabe, eu poderia tentar ser um pouco mais legal e menos chato dessa vez. Parar de falar as minhas besteiras no inicio e no fim de cada capítulo postado. Tentar elogiar as fics da Nanda. **

**Humm..**

**Bahhhhh!!! 8D Para que estragar o que já está P.E.R.F.E.I.T.O!!?? 8D *convencido***

**Ok, ok gatinhas. Miseno-san voltou ;) E para você que não me conhece, E para você que ainda não me conhece, alegre-se. Você acaba de conhecer UM escritor de fics que vai te levar as ALTURAS!! XD**

**Boa Fic a todos, e Bom começo para mim.. n.n **

**Capítulo Único – Psicologia de um Anjo**

"E então? Confortável?".

"Sim, mas ainda assim me sinto estranha sentada aqui.".

"Não se preocupe, Sakura. Daqui a alguns minutos, você atenderá o seu primeiro paciente.".

"Eu sei, Tsunade-sama, mas, ao menos, dê-me o direito de ficar nervosa. É um grande passo que eu estou prestes a dar.".

"Talvez um passo grande demais, Sakura. Eu sei que você é uma das mais renomadas alunas da faculdade de Konoha além de ser a minha melhor aluna no curso de Psicologia, mas mesmo assim, ainda acho muito cedo para você lidar com pacientes reais.". – advertiu Tsunade.

"Eu sei que é um tanto arriscado, sensei. Mas eu quero fazer isso. Estudei muito para chegar aqui e quero ajudar o máximo de pessoas que eu puder o mais breve possível. Por isso escolhi esse curso." – declarou confiante.

"Louvável, Sakura, louvável. Mas assim como eu, você vai acabar descobrindo que conversar com uma pessoa psicologicamente instável é muito diferente do que ler uma simples situação-problema em um livro qualquer.".

"Eu sei sensei, eu sei. Mas eu confio em mim mesma, e também confio nos meus conhecimentos que eu adquiri estudando com a senhora. E você também deveria confiar um pouco em mim!". – disse Sakura com um tom reprovador.

"Eu te apóio, Sakura, só acho que... Bom, não importa. Vou te deixar sozinha um pouco para que possa controlar seu nervosismo.". – disse a professora saindo da sala.

"Obrigada pela confiança, sensei, não lhe desapontarei!" – disse convicta.

"Eu sei que não, só não tente traumatizar ainda mais o seu paciente". – disse em tom brincalhão, recebendo um olhar atravessado de sua pupila.

Momento depois, se fez silêncio naquela sala. Sakura encontrava-se sentada em uma confortável poltrona que, devido ao seu nervosismo, parecia que ela era feita de arame farpado. Procurou se acalmar. Logo seu primeiro paciente iria entrar naquela sala em busca de apoio, ajuda e compreensão.

E era exatamente isso que Sakura sempre sonhara em fazer desde pequena... Ajudar os outros.

Lindo, não? *-*

Pois é, ainda existe gente desse tipo nesse mundo. Sakura poderia ser comparada a um anjo. Bonita, gentil, alegre, e mais várias características positivas e louváveis. Sem esquecer os seus chamativos cabelos róseos, que lhe davam um toque extra de _angelicalidade._ E claro, como toda boa filha de uma professora, Sakura era inteligente. E como ela era. O que lhe faltava em _peito_ e _bunda_, a menina tinha em cérebro. Sim, enquanto suas amigas, destacando a sua B_est, _Ino, eram gostosas, Sakura era apenas inteligente. Apesar de tudo, não era perfeita, tanto que ainda estava solteira.

Triste realidade: os homens preferem as gostosas às inteligentes. E nem anos de experiência e estudos avançados sobre a psicologia masculina dariam às mulheres o porquê dessa preferência tão absurda que eles tinham.

Deixou que os seus pensamentos divagassem nessa questão com tanta concentração, que nem percebeu que o seu paciente estava a sua frente.

"Boa tarde!" – O paciente chamou.

"Boa tar-tarde" – Respondeu surpresa ao vê-lo parado a sua frente.

"E então? Posso me sentar?" – Perguntou ríspido.

"Cla-claro que pode. Mas, quem é você mesmo?" – Perguntou confusa. Com certeza, aquele não era o melhor dos começos que poderia imaginar.

Alguns segundos em silêncio. Ele olhava a psicóloga inexperiente confuso. Aquilo era uma brincadeira de mal-gosto, por acaso?

Sakura não reagiu de forma alguma a esse olhar.

"Seu paciente, talvez?" – Resmungou por fim, irônico.

"Ah! Verdade! É mesmo. Minhas sinceras desculpas, senhor...?"

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara.".

James Bond, ou melhor, Sabaku no Gaara era, em uma linguagem que as minhas leitoras entenderiam, "LINDO *o*".

Talvez fosse por culpa desses tributos masculinos tão valorizados que a nossa pequena gênio tenha perdido a noção de tempo e espaço, a ponto de esquecer o nome de seu próprio (e primeiríssimo!) paciente.

Não era uma atitude muito digna de uma psicóloga, mas ela era novata. Relevemos esse pequeno deslize.

Pessoas que estudam psicologia são moldadas a estudar o caráter psicológico da pessoa e nada mais.

Porém nem mesmo a psicóloga mais fria, experiente, profissional, moralista e feminista ficaria inerte ao _"pedaço de mal caminho"_ que era Gaara. Talvez por isso, Sakura reparou em cada movimento que seu paciente fazia ao se deitar no divã. Não para analisá-lo psicologicamente, ao contrário: Analisar o quanto o paciente era gostoso foi muito mais 'natural'. E acreditem, meninas, o Gaara é tão gostoso quanto um chocolate em uma crise _tepeêmica_.

Não que a Sakura fosse comê-lo, claro. Mas ao contrário, quem sabe?

"Senhora psicóloga?" – chamou atenção. "A senhora está bem?". Apesar da pergunta, seu tom não era preocupado.

"Ah sim, perdão." Foi tirada de seus devaneios. – "Eu estava pensando em... de qualquer maneira, não me chame de senhora. Não sou casada, nem namorado tenho.".

_Okay_, expor a sua vida íntima aos seus pacientes não era algo muito profissional a se fazer. Na verdade, deveria ser ao contrário, não? Porém o impulso em deixar claro que ela estava _"disponível no mercado"_ foi mais forte que o profissionalismo que ela aprendeu nos livros.

"Então, senhor Sabaku, vamos tentar ser profissionais agora, tudo bem?". Sorriu para tentar quebrar o clima nem um pouco agradável que havia se formado. - "Qual é o seu problema?".

"Nenhum.". – Disse Gaara calmamente.

"_Ótimo! Negação!"_ – Pensou Sakura enquanto rabiscava algumas coisas em um papel. - "Se é o caso, por que está perdendo o seu tempo e dinheiro nessa consulta?".

Não era isso que os livros mandavam dizer naquela situação, mas ao menos estava sendo sincera.

"Bom, tempo eu tenho. Saí mais cedo do meu trabalho para vir aqui. Foi a empresa em que eu trabalho que me mandou lhe consultar. E quanto ao dinheiro, eu sou rico, muito obrigado" – Resmungou por fim.

"_Rico e gostoso é? O meu tipo de homem! *-*" _– Ela guardou a empolgação para si.

Sakura se sentiu um pouco interesseira naquele momento. Queria um homem só pela quantidade de chocolate que ele poderia lhe proporcionar? Não, não. Ela não era esse tipo de pessoa, mas também sabia que era passada a época em que se vivia por amor, pelo o amor e para o amor.

E pelo o amor de Deus, se me permitem, meus caros leitores, estamos em pleno século XXI, em uma sociedade altamente globalizada e capitalista! Alguém aí planeja se casar com um sem teto?

Com exceção da Rose e do Jack do Titanic, acho que ninguém, né?** (Se bem que o navio afundou mesmo... Eles nem tiveram que pagar as contas de casa! XD).**

"Que bom senhor Sabaku. Mas saiba que todos nós temos problemas psicológicos. Só não percebemos isso.".

"Se é o caso, não era você que deveria está deitada aqui?" – disse com profunda ironia, irritando a médica.

"Bem, sim. Mas os meus problemas psicológicos não afetam a minha vida, e os seus?"

A sala ficou em silêncio por algum tempo até que Gaara se pronunciou.

"Não tenho problemas. Muito menos problemas _psicológicos."_.

"Novamente, que bom, senhor Sabaku.". Disse se levantando da poltrona. – "Pois eu os tenho, sabe? Sou excessivamente ligada à parte material da minha vida. Roupas e chocolates, por exemplo. Isso me deixa um pouco descontrolada, às vezes.". – Declarou, fitando seu escritório.

"Foi por isso que você me olhou de forma gananciosa quando eu mencionei que era rico?" – Perguntou o ruivo.

Sakura congelara naquele momento. Ele tinha percebido, será que ela era tão indiscreta assim?

"Desculpe, senhor. Eu acho que não pude me conter.". Disse um pouco envergonhada diante da sua atitude.

"Então você é gananciosa mesmo?" – Gaara perguntou um pouco surpreso.

"É, mais ou menos.". – Disse se rendendo

"Eu estava jogando verde, senhorita psicóloga". Gaara respondeu, sorrindo vitorioso.

Sakura se sentira derrotada. Normalmente quem "jogava verde" eram os psicólogos, não seus pacientes. Nossa, que _ótima_ primeira consulta! ¬¬'

"Venha, deite-se aqui. Eu vou te ajudar com esse seu problema de materialismo. Sei como é ter o shopping como igreja. Já passei por essa fase... Na adolescência.". Disse se sentando na poltrona de Sakura e rindo de sua própria piada.

"Obrigada, Gaara". Sua irritação já atingia níveis astronômicos e falava mais alto que o seu raciocínio lógico. – "Mas quem precisa mais de ajuda aqui é você, não eu!"

"Quem precisa de mais ajuda? Um cara normal como eu ou uma aluna de psicologia que está fazendo a sua primeira consulta antes do tempo devido?".

"Como?". Sakura estava surpresa – "Como você sabe disso? Foi a Tsunade-sensei que te contou?".

"Então a Tsunade é a sua sensei? Eu conheço essa pessoa. Muito simpática n.n".

"Peraí! Então você..?".

"n.n".

"...".

"".

"... Jogou verde, de novo?".

"É a vida.". Disse por fim, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"Essa consulta foi um fiasco, não é?". Declarou cabisbaixa.

"Sim, mas como eu já disse antes: é a vida. Não se preocupe com isso.". Respondeu, aproximando-se da psicóloga.

"Desculpe-me, senhor Gaara, eu-eu...". Seus olhos doíam. O peso da sua derrota pesava mais, agora que via a situação de frente. O fato é que fora incompetente e não ajudara em nada o seu paciente. Nem ao menos havia sido um pouco profissional.

Teria chorado ali mesmo se não fosse o terno abraço que recebeu do seu ainda (por incrível que pareça) paciente. Gaara não era muito do tipo de ajudar as pessoas. Não fazia o tipo de bom samaritano, mas acabou abraçando Sakura. Sua consulta com ela fora um fiasco, mas reconhecera o seu empenho e o seu desejo em ajudar os outros, até mesmo a ele, que não era muito _"ajudável"_ nem muito agradável.

"Obrigada, senhor Gaara." Afastou-se do abraço – "Mas eu também tenho o meu orgulho. Não vou ficar derramando lágrimas só porque fracassei. Vou me empenhar mais da próxima vez para que possa ajudar melhor as pessoas e...".

"Tudo bem. Não precisa me falar nada. Deite aí e descanse um pouco. Acredite, é muito relaxante e vale pelo preço da consulta.".

"É mesmo?". Uma pontada de curiosidade se apossou da menina. – "Nunca experimentei deitar no divã". Disse já se deitando. – "Uau! É confortável mesmo! Tenho que comprar um desses para mim!". Já estava se sentindo bem melhor.

"Já que essa consulta foi interrompida, acho que devemos postergar. Ficaria estranho se saíssemos antes do tempo, não é? Então por que não ficamos aqui relaxando um pouco?".

"Ah, sim, é uma ótima idéia. Obrigada, Gaara! Terei um dia turbulento e queria descansar um pouco antes". Disse se acomodando mais.

"O que é? Liquidação de chocolate no shopping?".

"Hahaha! Muto engraçado, senhor Gaara.". Resmungou com desdém, olhando para o seu antigo paciente.

"_Quando foi que eu comecei a chamá-lo de Gaara?"_

"Digo..., senhor Sabaku". Corrigiu-se.

"Não é mais a minha psicóloga. Formalidades não são mais necessárias.". Disse tranqüilamente.

"Obrigada, mas eu...".

Intimidades com o seu paciente. Nada correto senhorita Sakura, mas quer saber?

Sua primeira consulta foi uma merda, então que se foda o resto!!

"É, foda-se também! Mas você ainda não me disse qual é o seu problema". Perguntou inocentemente.

"Acabou de declarar a sua derrota e ainda quer ser a minha psicóloga?".

"Quero saber seus problemas como a sua amiga, e não como sua médica.".

"Humpf, truque psicológico.".

"Gaara, você é muito esperto. É psicólogo também?".

"Não, claro que não. Modéstia à parte, eu sou bom mesmo.".

"Seu convencido!!".

E os dois riram juntos.

Gaara acabou parando para analisar a sua situação. Os dois estavam rindo juntos? Como amigos? E aquele Gaara frio e anti-social que entrou pela porta?

"Parece que você não se dá por vencida facilmente, senhorita Sakura.".

"Não, não. Já que a consulta foi um fiasco, devo tratá-lo pelo menos como um amigo. E acredite, amigos são excelentes psicólogos, mesmo que não se dêem conta disso.".

"Hum... Sério?".

"Sim, sim. Quando eu estou com problemas, sempre conto tudo para a Ino, minha melhor amiga. Invejo os conselhos dela, sempre disse que ela daria uma excelente psicóloga, mas ela nunca desistiu do seu sonho de ser modelo.". Comentou como se relembrasse de algo – "Já estudei casos em que o simples fato do paciente ter um amigo já resolvia o seu problema.".

"Amigos, é? Talvez se eu tivesse algum não precisaria está aqui".

"Então...".

"Não sou muito sociável, como deu para notar.". Concluiu, divertido.

"Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que precisa de amigos.". Falou sincera.

"Quem precisa deles quando tenho você...?". Gaara aproximava-se do divã onde estava Sakura.

"Ga-Gaara?".

"O que foi? Está com medo?" Perguntou, sedutor, já acariciando as mechas rosadas da futura psicóloga.

"Na-não é isso. É que isso é antiético, e...". Sakura dizia isso, mas já estava entregue às carícias do ruivo.

"É mesmo?". Seus carinhos já se direcionavam para a parte de baixo da garota.

"É... É sim! E...".

"HENTAI! HENTAI!" É o que provavelmente as minhas leitoras daquela minha fanfic estão pensando nesse momento do ruivo. E não é à toa. Gaara é um, na linguagem de vocês, "pedaço de mau caminho" e a Sakura é linda, tão linda quanto um...

"... Anjo.". Gaara sussurrou, parando as suas carícias.

"O que?" A Haruno começando a tomar de volta o controle de si.

"Por que você se tornou psicóloga, senhorita?". Perguntou Gaara, sentando na poltrona novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ah, bem, eu...". Precisava recuperar o fôlego rápido. - "Eu sempre gostei muito de ajudar os outros, e achei na psicologia, uma forma ideal para concretizar esse meu desejo. É o meu grande sonho.". Acalmou as batidas de seu coração e a sua respiração acelerada.

Gaara gargalhou um pouco. Será que o ruivo estava rindo dela?

Pelo amor de Deus, eles estavam quase transando meio minuto atrás...

"Sabia que você é um anjo, Sakura?".

Ah! Que cute-cute *0*. Que menina em sã consciência não se derreteria com um elogio desses, em especial vindo de um cara como Gaara.

"O-Obrigada, Gaara, é muito gentil de sua parte e-".

Mas nem tudo na vida são flores, senhorita psicóloga 8D

"Um verdadeiro anjo.". Ele interrompeu-a. – "Cabelos rosa, sem bunda, sem peito e vive para ajudar os outros. Fala aí, aonde é que você guarda as suas asas? 8D"

Puf. Lá se foi a auto-estima que a Sakura tinha como mulher, e olha que ela nem tinha muito antes. Tudo bem que fora uma brincadeira, mas doeu no ego da rosada.

"Haha! Muito engraçado, senhor! Desculpe por não ser igual àquelas PUTAS que você paga para fazer boquete todo final de semana!"

E Gaara somente riu com o comentário nada ortodoxo para uma pessoa como ela. Ele não se sentia atraído pelo corpo "subdesenvolvido" de Sakura, muito menos pela sua "inteligência analítica".

Ele simplesmente se sentira atraído pela sua psicóloga.

Será que é isso que chamam de amor?

Bah. Claro que não. Gaara amando? Tá de sacanagem comigo! 8D

"Bom, senhorita psicóloga, acho que já enrolamos o bastante aqui. Estou indo...".

"Mas já? ó.ò Quero dizer, tudo bem u.u". Recompôs-se meio envergonhada – "Bem, eu acho que eu não consegui te ajudar muito, não?".

"Na verdade, não me ajudou em nada.". Disse um tanto sério, já abrindo a porta. Sakura ficou cabisbaixa. – "Mas, foi divertido n.n/".

E apesar da jovem estudante não ter conseguido ajudar o seu paciente, ela ao menos conseguiu um olhar e um sorriso encantador do mesmo. Muito diferente daquele Gaara que entrou no consultório há alguns minutos.

"Desculpe assim mesmo, eu...".

"Já disse que foi divertido. Não se desculpe assim. De qualquer maneira, boa sorte para você, senhorita psicóloga. Que você consiga ajudar muitos desajustados como eu no futuro.". Deu um sorrisinho e foi embora.

E Sakura só suspirou ao observar ele indo embora. Tinha que admitir, seu primeiro paciente era extremamente atraente. Ino iria soltar uns gritinhos ao saber da história.

Mais importante que isso, sua primeira consulta foi um fracasso.

"E então? Como se saiu?". Sua sensei tinha aparecido subitamente, ansiosa pela resposta.

"Ah... Bem... Eu acho que deu para ajudar um pouco". Seu tom era vago e indeciso.

"Ahh, Sakura! Eu quero detalhes!". Sua sensei parecia um adolescente agora, como se estivesse prestes a descobrir sobre a nova fofoca da escola.

"Esqueça, sensei. Você sabe muito bem que é antiético comentar sobre os problemas dos meus pacientes a terceiros.". Disse em leve tom reprovador.

"Você é muito chata!". Tsunade retrucou em tom brincalhão – "Tudo bem, tenho certeza que a minha pupila número 1 se saiu bem.".

Sakura deu apenas um sorriso fraco. Sabia que tinha fracassado com Gaara, mas ao menos conseguiu conversar com o seu paciente. Já era alguma coisa. Quem sabe isso não o encoraje a procurar outro psicólogo, mais experiente e capacitado que ela. Quem sabe...?

-

-

_Três semanas depois_

-

-

"E então, Sakura? Tem recebido notícias daquele seu primeiro paciente? Qual era o nome dele mesmo?". Tsunade se esforçava para lembrar, enquanto arrumava uns papéis. Estavam na sala de aula vazia.

"Ele se chama, Gaara. E não, sensei, não o vi desde a consulta há algumas semanas. Não esperava mesmo que alguém como ele se lembrasse de mim.".

"Pelo menos, você o ajudou, não foi?". Incentivou, tentando alegrá-la.

"Sim, mas...".

"Eu sei. Ética profissional e tudo mais. Pelo menos, diga-me: que tipo de psicologia você usou para tratá-lo?".

"_A Psicologia de um Anjo_". Disse Gaara, aparecendo repentinamente na sala, dirigindo-se a elas com um sorriso no rosto.

"A psicologia... De um anjo?". Tsunade estava confusa. Nunca tinha ouvido falar nesse tipo de tratamento.

"Gaara-san?! O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu também estou muito feliz em vê-la novamente, senhorita psicóloga!". Disse em tom brincalhão - "E estou aqui para lhe agradecer. Graças aos seus cuidados eu...".

"GAARAAAAA! VAI DEMORAR MUITO?". Um berro se fez ouvir na entrada da sala de aula.

"Quem é ele?". Perguntou uma Sakura surpresa com a energia do desconhecido.

"Ele é um dos meus... Amigos.". Disse por fim, um pouco corado. – "Meio barulhento, eu sei...". Resmungou.

"Amigos? Então você...?". Sakura agora não estava apenas surpresa, também estava feliz.

"Sim. Tsunade-sama, também venho aqui agradecer pessoalmente a senhora. Sua pupila é uma pessoa extremamente atenciosa e compreensiva com os seus pacientes. Graças a ela, eu mudei bastante e agora tenho amigos, amigos idiotas, mas ainda amigos... E me considero uma pessoa mais bem mais feliz que antes.". Disse por fim fechando com um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso de agradecimento a ambas.

"O mérito é todo dela, Gaara-san. Sempre soube que a Sakura era uma pessoa competente e que podia ajudá-lo e... Hei, um dos seus amigos não acabou de desmaiar?". Tsunade apontou em direção aos novos amigos do ruivo

"Não, não. Aquele é o Shikamaru, ele... É meio mole...".

Todos riram com a pequena piada de Gaara. Sakura estava surpresa, vendo o loirinho tentar acordar o preguiçoso. Só de olhar já dava para saber que eram boas pessoas. Gaara tinha sorte. Seus amigos eram pessoas muito legais. Estava feliz por ele. Muito feliz.

"Então, Sakura, meus amigos e eu estávamos pensando em ir em um bar beber um pouco. Sabe, fazer um Happy Hour. Quer ir conosco?".

"Bar? Bebida? Aonde? Aonde? *-*". A simples menção de álcool já fazia a sensei ficar ansiosa.

Porém sua animação parou por aí. A loira sacou qual era a do Gaara, só pelo olhar. Claro, aquilo era antiético, mas...

"Bom, eu ainda tenho as minhas garrafas lá em casa. Então, Sakura, você vai ter que ir sozinha. Desculpe-me.".

"Mas sensei, a ética...".

"Foda-se a ética, Sakura. Você já ajudou o Gaara, ele não é mais o seu paciente. Relaxe um pouco e divirta-se!".

"Okay, então.". Concordou, convencida. – "Mas vamos voltar cedo! Tenho coisas a fazer ainda, ouviu bem, Gaara-san?". Apontou-lhe o dedo para seu antigo paciente, enquanto se dirigia à saída da sala acompanhada pelo o mesmo.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vai ser somente um encontro de amigos para se distrair, nada de mais.". Assegurou, em tom inocente.

E realmente, seria mesmo. Gaara queria sair em particular com a "senhorita psicóloga", mas dessa vez teria que ceder. Nessas três semanas, Gaara soube como era bom ter companheiros, amigos ao seu lado.

Porém, ter um anjo ao seu lado, como tinha agora, era uma coisa indiscutivelmente melhor...

**FIM **

**É...**

**Poisé, essa é uma fic criada por mim, Miseno-san, cujo casal protagonista é Gaara e Sakura. E eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que...**

**Eu ODEIO esse casal!! Ò.Ó**

**Não porque eu não gosto de ler eles juntos. Mas pelo o TRABALHO GIGANTESCO que eles me deram!!! Ò.ó Eu devo ter passado uns 3 MESES pensando e escrevendo essa fic. Nunca levei TANTO tempo para concluir um projeto!! Foi uma coisa HORRIVEL! Eu sofri MUITO!! Ç.Ç**

**E a fic ainda ficou uma BOSTA!! ¬¬**

**Enfim! Ai está a fic, e eu espero que você não tenha perdido muito tempo em ler essa droga daí de cima.. u.ú A única coisa que eu gostei foi o titula, ela ta legal né?! *-***

**Ahh sim, eu quase esqueci de mencionar. Essa fic deveria ser uma presente de niver para a minha AMADA Daia-chan!!! *-* Sim sim, a revisora mais linda, meiga, fofa, kawai e SEX que a Fanfiction já conheceu!! \o\**

**Ela sempre me ajudou tanto e eu a retribuo com uma fic tosca.. u.u Gomen- ne Daia-chan!! Ç.Ç É que eu ODEIO esse casal! Ò.ó Ta, eu não odeio, mas você entendeu!! u.u Dá próxima vez, tenha pede uma SasuSaku, e.. e... Eu te dou um beijinho na buchecha, que tal?? *-***

**Enfim, também agradecer aquela feia, sim, você mesma nee-chan, que betou essa fic para mim. Seus conhecimentos sobre casais atípicos me ajudou MUITO!! Obrigado nee-chan! n.n/**

**E é claro, também não posso deixar de desejar um Feliz Aniversário para a minha amada Daia-chan!! *-* Normalmente eu escrevo um pequeno trecho escrevendo sobre a aniversariante, mas acreditem senhoritas, a não é grande o suficiente para eu descrever a Daia-chan. Mas fiquem com o seguinte pensamento:**

"_**Daia-chan é uma D.E.U.S.A que pode te levar ao mais profundo estase de felicidade com o seu amor incondicional ou o leva-lo ao pior sofrimento imaginável com o seu olhar de desprezo. E ela ainda pode ser a sua amiga! ^^"**_

**Se você não entendeu, tudo bem. Tento entender a minha Daia-chan desde o dia em que eu a conheci. E até hoje nunca cheguei perto. Mas é divertido ficar tentando! ^^ O que não é divertido é quando ela me faz corar na frente do PC! EU ODEIO ISSSO DAIA-CHAN!! Ò_Ó Eu é que deveria te fazer corar, e não o contrário!! ù.ú**

**Bom, é isso! Acaba por aqui! ^^ Minha próxima atualização vai ver a minha fic hentai, essa só foi atualizada antes porque essa fic já estava pronta a.. séculos u.u'' Enfim, está tarde e eu preciso dormi.. u.u''**

**Até Mais!! \o\**

**Miseno-san**

O que se segue a seguir tem haver com a minha fic hentai, se você for pura ou não gostar de sexo, não prossiga!!!

**E sobre a minha fic hentai.. e.e**

**Aconteceu uma CALAMIDADE!!! Eu perdi metade do capítulo 02 por causa de um VÍRUS IDIOTA!!!! Ò.Ó**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ESTAVA A COISA MAIS PERVERTIDA QUE VOCÊS LERIAM!!!! AHHHHH!!**

**MALDITOS VÍRUS!!! Ò___Ó**

**Mais tudo bem.. e.e**

**Eu vou REESCREVER o capítulo 02, e acreditem senhoritas pervertidas... vai ficar tão HENTAI, mas TÃO HENTAI que o 1° capítulo vai parecer um BIBLIA em comparação a esse que eu estou preparando para vocês agora. Então fiquem preparadas para se masturbarem e terem orgasmos MÚLTIPLOS com o capítulo 02, que está por vim.... XDDD**

**Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.. e__e**

**Aguardem-me.. XD**


End file.
